


Under Stars

by Anthy_FalloutGirl (Anatheia)



Series: Airships & Castles Don't Mix [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Danse/Curie cuteness, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatheia/pseuds/Anthy_FalloutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse and Nora go head to head against a Deathclaw.  Grayson gets a cool souvenier for his new room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Stars

_Mad world beats_

 

 

No one wanted to deal with Strong. Officially, Dr. Virigil was supposed to be the only one who dealt with him other than Nora, but when the Supermutant came up to the Minutemen at the guard post, they hailed him nervously.

"Get Leader!" Strong roared at them, sending one of the guards skittering inside, while the other two gripped their weapons, waiting for him to turn around and eat them. He gave them a bored growl, and turned his back on them in contempt. The doors hissed open again, and he looked back over his shoulder.

"What's up, Strong? Did you see something?" She was so small to him, but he knew she had a great capacity for violence, and he appreciated it.

"Big Caravan. Metal Man and Brahmin, with a puny human." He wondered if the tiny ones tasted better. She bared her teeth, and then he remembered that she called it 'smiling'. She wasn't excited for battle, she was happy.

"That 'puny' human is my child, Grayson." He frowned. Supermutants had no 'children', there were only Brothers.

"Strong can't eat puny human?" She was still smiling, but his small leader shook her head.

"No. If you eat him, I have to kill you." Strong nodded thoughtfully. She frowned up at him, and he sighed.

"Strong not eat...child. Strong...promise." He said the words reluctantly, but she nodded.

"Strong go patrol more." She nodded again, and he slung the modified Brush Axe she'd given him over his shoulder, stomping off into the ruins around Med-Tek.

 

 

_Outside our hearts_

 

 

Nora hurried back inside once Strong was gone, and waved to one of the knights. He left the laser rifle he was cleaning, flicking a rag over his shoulder as he crossed the room.

"Yes, Sentinel? Uh...General?" Nora smiled.

"Sentinel is totally acceptable, Knight Wilson. Would you track down the Elder and let him know that the rest of our caravan will be arriving within the hour, and that I'm heading out to meet them?" Wilson nodded, but there was a strange look on his face.

"Something wrong, Knight?" He colored, then coughed a little. 

"Uh, No Ma'am." Nora raised a brow, and he did a nervous little shuffle.

"Permission to...speak...uh...candidly, Ma'am?" Nora gave a gracious nod, but she had a good idea what he was going to ask about.

"Well, Ma'am...it's just...The Elder seems...to take your opinions...very much to heart. The Brotherhood's stance on Synths and Ghouls was always pretty clear, but if Proctor Ingram showed up with a Supermutant buddy...well...there would be a lot of...discussion."

"Are you concerned that Strong is a safety risk, or are you concerned because I welcomed the Synths and the Coursers and without batting an eye, the Elder agreed to go along with it?" Knight Wilson at least had the sense to look uncomfortable.

"Both, Ma'am?" Nora smiled a little.

"Did you ever serve with Paladin Danse?" Knight WIlson shook his head.

"I suggest you take some time to get to know him...get to know all the Synths here at Med-Tek...and then ask me that question again if you're still confused as to why your Elder Maxson can see sense when your Council of Elders will not." Nora turned, and headed for 'her' room, to grab her gun and armor, and go out to meet her son. Knight Wilson stared after her, then headed for the elevator down to the converted cell block that had become barracks, and the lab below it, to do as he was ordered.

 

 

_Times of need_

 

 

She was almost to the door when he called out to her; not 'General', but 'Sentinel'. She tried not to sigh and roll her eyes. Nora turned, giving him a look of mild interest, waiting for him to demand to know why she was going without a flock of Minutemen at her heels. She saw he was carrying a rifle in one hand, and was clad in faded denim and a black and grey checked shirt, with his heavy armored coat over top.

"Yes, Elder?" Two could play at that game. He frowned at her.

"You weren't going to wait for me?" Nora blinked. That wasn't what she'd expected.

"I...didn't think...you'd want to walk out to meet them with me, actually." That was part of the truth, at any rate. She also thought he'd make a big deal about it. Instead, he smirked at her a little, and it made her blush.

"Just proving you don't know me as well as you think, Nora." She blushed a little more. 

"Knight Wilson is staring." He glanced back at the Knight, who quickly looked away.

 

 

_We are apart_

 

 

"Why DO you want to come with me?" She had to know. It just felt so...not like him. The door opened as they stepped up to it, the repaired sensor functioning well, and as the door slid closed behind them, he let his hand come to rest lightly on her lower back, just a brief touch of affection.

"Because your nerds are boring the fuck out of me, frankly...and being with you doing absolutely anything else is preferrable to listening to Dr. Virgil list all the ways his old labs are better than these ones." She laughed in surprise, and as they walked out of sight of the minutemen at the doors, he caught her around the waist, pulling her close.

"And because with so many people around, demanding your attention...I haven't had you to myself nearly often enough." His voice was low, husky, as his mouth found hers, his arm tightening around her waist. Just the sound of that murmur made her heart beat a little faster in her chest. 

"I'm sorry...maybe we could take a patrol later...after Grayson's gone to bed." He sighed a little, his beard tickling her neck as he placed a kiss against her pounding pulse in her throat.

"I suppose that will have to do...for now."

 

 

_Under stars_

 

 

It was Grayson who spotted them first, from where he was perched on Danse's shoulders, legs straddling the back of his helm, careful not to cover Danse's faceplate with his hands. 

"It's Mom! I see Mom and Elder Maxson!" His outburst made Curie gasp in delight, and she almost tripped, quickening her pace. Danse caught her arm, and she gave him a sheepish but grateful smile.

"I am sorry! I got excited!" Grayson looked around the side of Danse's helm. 

"Can you put me down? I want to go meet them!" The boy was grinning happily, so Danse held up an arm, and Grayson grabbed it, swinging nimbly down to the ground. The boy grabbed Curie's hand, and he pulled her along with him. 

Danse let them outpace him, smiling behind his helm as duo ran towards the couple.

He had to think of them that way; as a couple. When they were together, it was clear to him that Nora always had Arthur's attention. Danse had watched the young Elder on his rapid climb to Commander of the Prydwen, and knew that as much as Arthur kept the world at arms length, he understood politics. If there was another Elder within a hundred miles of Boston and he knew about it, he would hide his affections. Not just from her, but from everyone.

Arthur could pretend that Nora meant nothing to him beyond her political value, and most would believe him. 

Unless, of course, they saw the Arthur Maxson that Danse had come to see. 

A very young man, very much in love with a beautiful, strongwilled woman. Danse was glad that at least Arthur had good taste. If he was going to be a lovesick pup, at least he was being that way with a woman who was a genuinely good person.

 

 

_We are alone_

 

 

Curie let Grayson pull her along, and as they jogged through an intersection, she glanced down a side street. She saw only a flash of the great horned beast, and then suddenly whirled, scooping Grayson up, hugging the boy against her chest. She sucked in a lungful of air and shouted before she ran for the nearest building

"Deathclaw!!" She heard Nora shout, and kept running. She had to keep Nora's son safe. Her beloved friend would never forgive her, she thought, if something happened to her child. She would take anything to put walls between the Deathclaw and the child in her arms. 

Grayson clung to her as she ran, staggering across a debris strewn floor to a half collapsed set of stairs, nearly tripping, but she got up to the second floor when she heard the hammering feet of the Deathclaw running down the ancient roadway. 

The beast roared, a deafening roar.

Something roared back.

 

 

_Under stars_

 

 

Danse was moving before Curie could even scream. Down the street, he could see Nora and Arthur running as well, but she was only armed with a shotgun, which would be suicide against a deathclaw. Arthur's shoulder slammed into the side of a half collapsed wall as his rifle came up, and began firing. Nora skidded on her knees into a pile of trash, gun aimed, waiting for the beast to be in range. 

He turned the corner, and saw the beast for himself.

It was running at them, a ghost pale creature with bloody eyes, a massive albino deathclaw. It swerved a little, seeing his big blue target self come into sight, and it opened it's maw, issuing forth a massive roar that shook debris from the crumbling buildings around them. 

Danse caught up street sign, yanking it, and it's concrete foundation, free of the ground as he ran towards the beast, intending to halt it so Nora and Arthur could shoot it.

He swung the sign's heavy concrete base with a roar of his own.

 

 

_Knuckles move under his skin_

 

 

Arthur fired every round, nearly dropping the empty clip on Nora when he was out, digging another from his coat pocket. Danse had stunned the beast, and was now clubbing it senseless, but Nora sprang to her feet, running closer. Arthur reached for her and missed, and nearly lost his clip at the same time.

He swore as the clip slid halfway out, and he had to slam it back in with the heel of his palm. Then the gun jammed, and he snarled at it, thumping it a couple of times before trying again. 

As he aimed, he saw that Danse was practically straddling the Deathclaw, the steel pipe of the old stop sign opposed by the beast's mighty claws as it struggled underneath the great weight of the power armor. Nora lurched to a halt, and shoved her gun into the deathclaw's mouth, and began to blow the back of it's skull off from the inside.

The Deathclaw suddenly ceased it's struggles, and Danse almost fell over. Nora dropped the gun in her hands, didn't bother to check on Danse and turned, running back towards him.

No, not to him.

To Grayson. 

Arthur turned, looking for the boy, spotting his face and Curie's, both pale with fear, in a second floor window of the building behind him. He pointed, but Nora was practically a blur. Grayson and Curie disappeared from the window.

Nora reached the building, and suddenly her her son flung his arms around her waist, and she dropped to her knees, hugging him tightly, kissing his forehead, his cheeks, smoothing his hair that perfectly matched her own. 

Curie ran past Nora and Grayson in the opposite direction, much to his surprise.

 

 

_He wraps his heart and drives it in_

 

 

He and Nora had always worked well as a team. He set them up, she knocked them down. But straddling a deathclaw and trying to arm wrestle it into submission with a stop sign was a little insane, even for them. 

Nora had done her part as well as he had, because they were alive, and it was dead. When she took off, Danse removed her gun from the gory ruin of the deathclaw's face, and nearly fell over in the armor trying to get to his feet. Power Armor didn't kneel well.

Danse tugged his helmet off one handed as he began to walk back, and he saw Nora and Grayson embracing as she showered her adopted son in terrified and thankful 'mom' kisses. Curie appeared in the doorway behind mother and son, and he relaxed a little, now that he could see them both.

Except he had to immediately tense again, because suddenly, Curie was running towards him, as if she'd seen something. He turned, looking behind himself, Nora's trusty shotgun coming up, but there was nothing.

Danse turned back to ask her what she'd seen, confused, and found himself suddenly very, very surprised.

 

 

_And they move it all around_

 

 

Before she was quite certain of why she was doing it, Curie ran for Danse. Grayson was safe, Nora was safe, but she had to be certain that Danse was unharmed. She didn't know why her heart was pounding because the Deathclaw was clearly dead; Nora had been efficient as always in her execution of the threat, and she did not doubt that Nora would not have run to her son if she was not certain danger had passed.

Danse turned to look behind him, then turned back to her, looking confused, and she didn't stop running, not until she nearly slammed into his chest, the worn toe of her boot hitting the top of the plate on his lower leg, boosting herself up as Nora had, the day they har arrived at the Castle. 

Nora had been happy to see him, and kissed his cheek. Curie was glad to see that Danse was safe, as she wrapped one arm around his neck, hugging him tightly. She heard the clang of his helm hitting the ground, the clatter of Nora's shotgun falling from his grip, and then he caught her gently, spporting her weight with his arms instead of his armor.

"Curie, it's okay. I'm okay." He spoke her gently, calmly, but her heart was still pounding, and she shook her head, hugging him a little tighter.

"I am sorry, Monsieur Danse! I don't know---I don't understand why--It was only a deathclaw, but my heart! It's beating so fast and I cannot seem to breathe!" She was gasping for air, tears pricking her eyes, and she felt the massive metal hand that was somehow as gentle as his own flesh come to rest on her back. 

Danse held her gently as she trembled against him, looking desperately for Nora, or Arthur, or somebody to tell him why Curie was having some kind of panic attack.

 

 

_Until we cry_

 

 

"Mom--Mom, I'm okay! Mom--" Grayson put up with his mother's panicked smothering, before shooting the Elder a desperate look. He knew his mother had feelings for the Elder, and thought the Elder cared about her too. It looked like he was hesitating, and then finally, the Elder crossed the street, and crouched, putting a hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Nora...he's okay." He spoke gently, and Grayson much preferred this tone to the one he used when he was ordering the Brotherhood Knights around, being all official, with his heavy brows drawn together and a fierce frown on his face.

His mother took a shaky breath, still hugging him, and nodded.

"I know--I just--I haven't been that scared in a while." She let Grayson go a little, and looked up at the Elder, who's hand lingered for a moment, then he dropped his hand.

"Also, I think Danse needs...an intervention." The Elder nodded back towards the dead Deathclaw (he wondered if his mom would let him get a better look), and his mother looked back and sighed a little. She looked at him, cupping his cheek. 

"Are you okay? Will you stay with Ar--The Elder for a minute?" She was a little red in the face, but Grayson nodded. His mother kissed him again, on the forehead, and then rose, jogging back the way she had come. 

Grayson stood beside the Elder for a moment, watching her, then looked up at the man, taking advantage of the moment as best he could.

"Elder Maxson...do you wanna marry my mom?"

 

 

_Under stars_

 

 

Nora was coming towards them, and Danse sighed in relief as he gently set Curie on her feet. She shook her head a little, but it seemed to him she almost didn't know she was doing it. Nora put a hand on Curie's shoulder, and the woman turned, letting the General hug her gently.

"It's okay. You did good. Thank you for protecting my son." Nora flashed Danse a grateful smile over Curie's shoulder as the synth woman drew a shaky breath.

"I believe I need to see a doctor, very soon. I believe this body is malfunctioning--quite badly at that." Curie looked at her hands, which were shaking. Nora caught them with her own, holding them gently.

"You're not malfunctioning, Curie. It's adrenaline. You were scared, and you wanted to protect Grayson. Sometimes, it takes the body a few minutes to realize it's actually safe." Curie stared at her, then slumped a little in relief.

"Are--Are you certain? My heart, it beats so quickly, and I cannot stop shaking!" Nora hugged her again, and gave a little jerk of her head. Quietly as he could, Danse picked up his helmet and her gun, and headed back towards Arthur, standing uncomfortably with Grayson, speaking to the boy.

Nora to the rescue once more.

 

 

_Under stars_

 

 

The question blindsided Arthur. 

"Uh. Pardon?" He looked at the boy in shock, but Grayson was looking up at him thoughtfully, waiting for an answer.

"I think she'd say yes if you wanted to ask her." That was promising, but this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with Nora's ten year old synth son.

"Ahh...I don't think your mom is...quite ready to get remarried to anyone...let alone me." Grayson looked a little disapponted. 

"Oh." The boy was quiet for a moment, watching Danse approach them.

"Is it because of me? Is that why you won't ask her?" Arthur swallowed. The boy wasn't the biggest reason he hadn't asked. The Council was what held him back; the Council, and Nora herself. If he thought she'd say yes, he'd make her his wife as soon as he could find someone to perform the ceremony.

"I...Your mother loves you, Grayson...and I love her...very much. I would like to be her husband one day...but I think you and your mom need to take some time to be a family again before I go sticking my oar in the pond." Arthur chose his words carefully, and Grayson considered them with just as much care.

"Okay. I guess you can wait a little while...but...my mom is really awesome, and a lot of people really like her...so don't wait too long, okay?" Grayson frowned at him, and Arthur couldn't help but smile a little.

"I promise I will ask her as soon as I think she's ready."

 

 

_Mother cries and turns around_

 

 

Nora held Curie's hands, and slowly got her synth friend calmed down.

"Oh...that was...not an experience I wish to repeat!" Curie looked exhausted, and Nora smiled a little.

"Wanna tell me what made you run to Danse?" Nora had guessed at Danse's feelings, but Curie was sometimes harder to read, because she herself wasn't always aware of what she felt.

"I...I was frightened for him. I didn't want him to be hurt...I...the thought of Monsieur Danse being hurt...upsets me quite a bit." Curie's hand pressed against her heart.

"That's because you care for Danse." Nora said it carefully, watching her face.

"Well, of course! He is your dear friend! And--and also--my friend." A blush touched her cheeks, and Nora smiled a little.

"Curie, what do you think about my relationship with Elder Maxson?" Curie blinked in confusion.

"Why..I suppose you two much care very much for each other. He certainly behaves as I have come to understand that men who are attracted to a woman behave. Is there some problem?" Nora shook her head a little.

"If Arthur was in danger...I would run to him, to make sure he was safe. Just like you ran to Danse. Do you see the parallell behaviors?" Curie contemplated her for a moment, then gasped.

"But how can I feel that way for Danse and not even realize it?" She frowned, and Nora smiled.

"Love has a way of sneaking up on you, Curie, don't worry." Curie blushed, and her head drooped a little.

"Oh, but now he will be uncomfortable with me! I...I was having such a lovely time with him, I almost forgot how dangerous this place could be...and now he will think me strange, or--or foolish!" That knot was back in her throat, that ache in her chest, and Nora hugged her gently.

"Danse would never think that...but let me talk to him, okay? I'll...smooth things over. Without mentioning your feelings for him, okay?" Curie nodded, greatful once again, for her wonderfully kind and understanding friend.

 

 

_Walks outside without a soul_

 

 

Arthur was glad to trade his own uncomfortable conversation with Grayson for one with Danse, instead. He and Danse were friendly, but this was probably the first time they'd spoken without Nora present, and Arthur felt suddenly awkard, like he should apologize again for kicking him out of the Brotherhood.

Danse's face was a mask of bewilderment, but Grayson saved them both the discomfort of conversation by looking up at Danse with an eager grin.

"Danse, can I go look at the Deathclaw? I might never get to see one so close again!" Arthur rubbed his scarred cheek, smiling wryly. 

"Seeing them up close is...highly overrated, Grayson." Danse chuckled, relaxing a little. 

"How many Deathclaws did you kill now? Ten, twenty? And was it with a ripper, or just your bare hands? I can never remember how Proctor Quinlan tells it." Grayson looked up at him, confused as Arthur laughed.

"Oh god. It was just a little one, and I weakened it with a minigun first, before I killed it with a shotgun while it tried to rip my face off. If Quinlan ever gets ahold of a printing press, I'll die of embarrassment." The two men were laughing, and Grayson's small hand tugged on his sleeve.

"Is that where you got your scar?" Arthur nodded, then ruffled the boy's hair with one hand. 

"Come on. I think a Deathclaw skull would make a pretty cool souvenier for your first adventure in the Commonwealth, hm?" Grayson's face lit up, and Arthur looked at Danse, a clear invitation to join them.

"I...need a breather. You go ahead." Danse smiled a little, and Arthur flushed in surprise as Grayson grabbed his hand, tugging him along in his excitement. It was about time the Elder spent some time with Nora's adopted son. They might find themseves a lot closer in the future if things went the way Arthur wanted them to.

 

 

_The rain against the skin_

 

 

Arthur and Grayson joined them, and Grayson let go of him, only to grab onto Curie and Nora's hands, looking up with them with an excited grin.

"Mom, Elder Maxson said I could keep the skull for a souvenier! Is that okay?" He looked so excited, that Nora gave a helpless smile, and nodded. 

"Sure. But Elder Maxson gets to help you make it go from gross to cool. I have no idea how to do that, and it's probably gross enough that I don't want to know." Curie laughed, and Nora glanced back at Danse, waiting for the Caravan to catch up at the intersection.

"Curie, do you think you'd be okay to help? This might be your only chance to get samples from a deathclaw." The scientist perked up.

"Oh, Oui! Do you perhaps have a knife I could borrow?" Nora pulled her combat knife out, and offered it hilt first. Curie took it, and Grayson followed her and Arthur to the Deathclaw's corpse. As Arthur and Curie discussed the best place to cut to remove the head, Nora happily turned back, headed for Danse, to smooth things over.

It was finally time for her and her friend to have that conversation he'd seemed to need back at the Castle, and by the way he was pacing, he looked like he needed it more than ever.

 

 

_While she faces every sin_

 

 

"You okay?" Danse turned, watching her approach the last few feet at a sedate pace. He stood there feeling awkward, then offered her the shotgun he still held in his hand. Nora smiled, and took it, pulling a rag from her back pocket, wiping the ported barrel with a grimace.

"Deathclaw slobber. Fucking gross." He smiled a little; she was trying to put him at ease.

"I...wanted to talk to you. Before we left. But...you were with Curie. And I..." He gave a shaky sigh, shaking his head.

"Danse...it's okay if you have feelings for Curie. She's delightfully sweet, and deeply kind and compassionate. If I had to pick someone to care for her, you'd be the man I picked." She smiled when she said it, that warm smile that he'd been so glad to see. 

She meant well. She really did.

"But...you wouldn't be...picking a man. You'd be picking a Synth." He spoke quietly, deeply ashamed to even say it aloud. Nora's smile dropped, and she looked devastated.

"Danse!" She shook her head, closing her eyes as if she couldn't even look at him.

"God as my witness Danse..you are such an ass!" She growled it, angry at him, and he drew back in surprise.

"But--" She held up a hand, and he fell silent. Tiny and terrifying, his dear friend Nora.

"Danse...de-programming Arthur has been hard enough. The garbage the Brotherhood spews about Synths...you can't tell me it's right, because if you weren't just as human as me, you couldn't make me so fucking mad at you! You, Curie, Grayson--you have a few PHYSICAL differences. But mentally...you're no different. Emotionally, you're no different. And you can be just as big an ass as Arthur can be when he forgets that he's ALSO human, and can be WRONG. He can also be kind, and thoughtful...he can be ashamed of his behavior, and sad when he has hurt someone he cares about. Just like you." She started angry, and ended sad, falling silent, staring at him with her sad green eyes.

 

 

_Under stars_

 

 

He hadn't realized how strongly she felt that her words were true. He'd thought her welcoming of the Synths had been political. Ideological. That it was something she'd done to preserve peace. But then he realized that she'd helped Deacon and the Railroad long before she'd known about her birth son, about the boy she now called her son.

Nora Pendleton actually believed that there was nothing different about him.

Except that he was being a colossal asshole.

Danse sighed, and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" He was suddenly so tired, somehow exhausted just from the effort of holding his own shame inside. Nora smiled, and nodded.

"Just promise me one thing, Danse."

"Anything."

"Don't push her away because she's a Synth, or because you're a Synth. Be a man. Treat her like--"

Nora struggled for find the words, but he had them already.

"Treat her the way I want Arthur to treat you. I will. I promise."

 

 

_Under stars_

 

 

Her smile was radiant, and he felt something unclench in his chest, a knot of agony that he'd carried since he had thrown himself off the Flight Deck in his T-60, praying he'd run out of air and drown before he made it to shore. 

He should have said something sooner, reached out to her before this. 

He loved her, with all the love and more he'd carried for the Brotherhood, for Cutler. 

She was his family. 

He had lost his past, but so had she. Nora had made a new life, a new family. She'd made him a part of it. 

Something bigger than him, bigger than both of them, bigger even than the Brotherhood.

Nora stepped close, and lifted a hand, and cupped his cheek fondly for a moment.

"It's a new day, Danse. Let's make it a good one, hm?" Danse nodded, and smiled a little at her.

"As long as you promise me something too, Nora." She lifted a ginger brow, and he smirked a little.

"When Arthur finally gets it in his head to pop the question...if you love him, say yes. Promise?"

Nora blushed, but gave a nod.

"I...promise. Even if I have to kick the ass of every stuffed shirt on the Council of Elders to make it work." Danse laughed. He didn't doubt she could do it.

 

 

_They have only fallen asleep_

 

 

Arthur spent the afternoon with Grayson and a couple of the Minutemen, using a rusty old pot to boil the head off the Deathclaw to rid it of the flesh and other gross parts. The caravan guards had cheerfully helped Danse heave the headless carcass of the Deathclaw onto his back, carrying it the last few blocks to Med-Tek. The Minutemen had taken care of dressing the whole beast and preparing it for roasting, a feast for the overtaxed resources of the Labs.

Nora showed Curie down to the labs, and she eagerly began to question Madison Li, to the woman's initial annoyance and later delight. As they all sat around the fire eating roasted deathclaw, Madison made a point to mention what a delightful research assistant she would make. Nora had to sigh a little.

"I didn't bring her to be your research assistant. Curie is a fully qualified researcher, and she knows more about human biology than literally any living being in the Commonwealth. She's not your lab assistant." Madison scowled at the words.

"Just who is in charge of this Lab, hm?" Madison's tone implied heavily that it was her. Nora's eyes flicked to Arthur, sitting across from her, and he lifted a brow, gesturing between them with his combat knife, which he was using in place of a fork. Grayson sat between him and Danse on a salvaged ottoman stool.

"This lab is being run jointly by the Brotherhood and the Minutemen. So if you require a heirarchy, then it starts with the General and I, and ends just after that." He spoke calmly, and she looked more irritated.

"But I know the most about Synth Biology, surely I should be in charge of this project!" Nora snorted.

"You are. You are in charge of figuring out how to make Synths age. Dr. Virgil is in charge of our FEV cure. And Curie is in charge of whatever Curie wants to research. And any of the Synths who want to stay and learn, or be your lab assistants...they can work on whatever project they are interested in, providing they aren't a hinderance. Does that sound correct, Elder Maxson?" Nora looked at him across the small circle of chairs, and he nodded thoughtfully.

"An excellent division of the intellectual assets available." He looked at Curie, who was eating her deathclaw quietly beside Danse, trying to be invisible.

"What would you like to work on, Dr. Curie?" She choked a little on her mouthful.

 

 

_They have only fallen asleep_

 

 

Curie took a moment to recover, then looked at Nora for guidance, but her friend shrugged a little. It was subjective, she supposed. Nora would not know what she would want to work on first.

"Well...during my time in Vault 81, I came up with a cure for many of the viruses that plagued humanity...but my last sample was used to help that poor little boy, Austin, at Vault 81." Curie looked from Nora to Elder Maxson, since it was he who had asked her the question.

"If I could get a sample of Austin's blood, I may be able to use his antibodies to make a cure for many other illnesses that plague the Commonwealth today." Madison's jaw dropped a little. Curie blushed, then gasped, an idea striking her.

"Oh! Perhaps I could cure cancer! Or perhaps engineer a Rad-X that lasts much longer! Oh, but I would love to study some of the local vegetation; the Hubflower, or perhaps the Tato--I'm still not sure what that used to be--" Curie looked up at Danse when he touched her shoulder, and blushed a little.

"I am sorry! I am babbling! There are just so many interesting things to study!" Danse smiled, his hand lingering on her shoulder. 

A warmth spread through her, heart beating a little faster, and she had an urge to lift her hands, to cover his with her own. They were staring at each other, and Danse almost casually pulled his hand away, and she hastily looked down at her meal.

"Miss...ahh...Dr. Curie. If you think you are capable of curing cancer...do you think you would be interested in...consulting...on the aging problem?" Madison was exceedingly polite, as if she was afraid Nora might jab her with the knife she held in her off hand to cut her meal.

"Oh, oui! If you think I might have some knowledge that could help you help Grayson, I will happily share it! I am quite impressed with the memory capacity of the Synth brain; I retain all of the knowledge I was programmed with as a robot, and yet, I have an endless capacity it seems to retain new knowledge. I hope to learn much working here with you, Dr. Li." 

Curie smiled, and the asian woman returned it, suddenly less irritated by the curious french-accented woman.

 

 

_They have only fallen asleep_

 

 

There was some initial fuss with trying to find separate rooms for people, and then Nora had said firmly that a small storage closet that had been cleaned out over the course of the day would be a suitable room for Grayson until they had thinned out the herd. 

He accepted it readily, asking his mother if he could have her pip boy to listen to the radio. Nora smiled, and gave it to him, along with a couple of games on Holotape. 

His face lit up, and he said a quick goodnight, hugging his mother and kissing her cheek, then hugging both Danse and Curie. When Grayson surprised them all by giving Arthur a hug around the waist, Danse and Nora both tensed, waiting. The boy was off like a shot down the hall, darting into the closet turned bedroom, the door hissing shut behind him.

There was a long pause, and then Curie smiled a little. 

"I believe Grayson is quite fond of you, Elder." Danse snorted softly, stifling a laugh at his former leader's expense. 

Arthur gave Nora a helpless look, but she had one hand over her mouth and her shoulders were shaking as she held her stomach. 

"Nora!" He gave her a deep frown, and she fanned her face, slowly regaining her composure, cooing at him a little.

"Aww...it's good that he likes you! And you should get to know him, Arthur...he's kind of a part of the whole package deal." She was teasing him, but she wasn't wrong, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair, then smoothing his beard, that nervous gesture.

"I know, I just--I wasn't expecting it!" Danse shook his head.

"I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

 

 

_They have only fallen asleep_

 

 

The rooms initially intended for the four of them had gone to house several synths to a room. One of them had hastily been set up for the Coursers, who were still more standoffish than the rest of the Synths. The only one who had made any progress socially was X4-18, and through no fault of his own. 

It was Sturges who dragged the former Courser around the building, and talked to him in a friendly way until he finally began to reply with more than cursory and brief comments.

For his part, X6-88 had taken it upon himself to patrol the area, the way Strong did. While the Supermutant covered the ground, X6-88 got himself and the other three coursers onto the rooftops of neighboring buildings, and used Sniper Rifles to watch the surroundings.

Arthur and Danse were supposed to be sharing a room, while Nora and Curie had 'offered' to share another that had a larger bed that fit two if they liked each other. But once people had drifted off to their own beds and only the night watch roamed the building, Curie and Nora had not readied themselves for bed. Curie paced one side of the bed, and Nora was reading over the sheaf of precious papers she'd filled with neat printing as she'd taken notes.

"Nora, would it be inappropriate if I wished to speak to--" Curie squeaked in surprise as someone knocked on the door, clutching her heart before she answered the door.

"Oh. Elder Maxson." Curie blushed, and he cleared his throat. She stared up at him, and then made another squeak, grabbing her pyjamas and a worn book off the foot of the bed.

"I...was going to talk to Danse, anyways! Please, take your time! If I am tired...I can always fall asleep in there!" Curie squeezed past Arthur in the doorway, then darted down the hall, rapping quickly on the other room's door.

Arthur shook his head a little, and smiled. Danse had been pacing too.

 

 

_They have only fallen asleep_

 

 

"Did you give him a pep talk?" Nora grinned as the door closed behind Arthur, and she put her papers aside. 

"I told him not to do anything he wasn't ready for. He told me not to come back tonight." Nora laughed, and he caught her around the waist, pulling her close for a kiss.

"That means I have you all to myself tonight, hm?" Arthur sighed at her murmured teasing, kissing across her skin, down her throat as she buried her fingers in his hair.

"And every night while we are here, if you want me. I think it should be obvious how I feel." 

He smiled against her throat, only half teasing her. If she would let him, he would gladly fall asleep beside her night after night, for as long as he could, with or without intercourse. 

Having sex with Nora was wonderful, but the luxury of falling asleep beside her had been denied to him thus far. A situation he hoped to change. He lifted his head, and she pulled his mouth down to hers, kissing him firmly. 

"I'm certainly not going to turn away such...delightful company. Especially since we haven't had two minutes to ourselves since we left the Castle." She spoke between kisses, but they were both rapidly losing their clothing, and it scattered across the floor as hands and mouths sought sensetive places to touch.

Arthur pushed her against the wall, not hard, but definitely taking charge. She hissed at the cold and ancient surface as her bare back came into contact with it, but any complaint she had dissolved into a soft moan of pleasure as his hand slid between her legs, the heel of his hand grinding the seam of her jeans against her in a surprisingly pleasant fashion.

Yes, she definitely enjoyed the sexual part of their relationship; of that, there was no doubt at all.

 

 

_They have only fallen asleep_

 

 

Curie knocked hastily on the door of Danse's room, and he opened it, blinking in surprise as she darted inside without even a hello.

"Uh...Hi." Curie blushed as the door closed, hugging the worn mens shirt Nora had given her to serve as a 'nightgown'.

"I am sorry; I did not want to be seen in the hall. It might make people talk." Danse colored. 

"I don't see why it would...nobody seemed bothered when we shared a cabin." Curie blinked at him, and then laughed.

"Oh! I did not mean US! I only meant that Nora and Elder Maxson...seem to be keeping their relationship...quiet. If someone saw me in here, they might assume Elder Maxson was... elsewhere." Danse colored. He hadn't thought of that when Arthur had left. He'd been so preoccupied about Curie being in the room alone with him, he'd hardly thought of what people might think about Nora and Arthur.

Really, if any relationship was a scandal, it would be theirs. Who would really care if one Synth was involved with another synth? It's not like one of them was human.

"Danse? Did you hear me?" Curie's small hand on his arm made him start. He swallowed, then smiled.

"Sorry. Lost in thought. Say that again?" She was blushing a little more. 

"I...asked you to turn around. So I may change to go to sleep." Curie didn't look up at him, but he blushed deeply. He must have looked like an ass, standing there and ignoring her request.

"Yes. Of course. I'll...put the lantern out." He reached for the oil lamp, but she caught his hand, and he looked back at her in surprise.

"Actually...I was hoping...you wouldn't mind...reading a little?" She shyly showed him the book that had been hidden by the bundle of fabric in her arms.

"You...want me to read? To you?" The request confused him, but she gave a blushing nod. 

"I...enjoy the way you read. The story...has so much more life when you read it aloud." 

Danse smiled a little, but took the book from her hand.

"Okay...I'd...be happy to read to you." 

Her smile almost made his heart stop, in the best way possible.

 

 

_I've seen it many times_

 

 

His mouth was hot on her neck, and his hands seemed to be everywhere, grasping her firmly, pulling every bit of her as close to him as he could get her. She let him lead until they were naked, then she pushed him down on the large bed, straddling his thighs. He gently ran his hands down her thighs, and she hissed in surprise, looking down.

A massive purple bruise, littered with abrasions, adorned her right thigh.

"And...that would be from sliding through rubble. Ouch." He chuckled, and caught her around the waist, rolling over so she was pinned beneath him again.

"My poor wounded Sentinel." She snorted a little, and he chuckled against her mouth as his hand found it's way between her legs.

"I had a very...enlightening conversation with your son today." His words came between kisses as he teased his tongue around one nipple, and she moaned a little in pleasure.

"And what did my sweet boy say?"

He lifted his head, watching her expression as he spoke.

"He asked me if I wanted to marry you." She tensed, and in reply, he slid a single digit inside her, stroking slowly as she blushed at him.

"And...what did you say?" He smirked a little.

"That I didn't think you were ready to get remarried just yet." She relaxed a little, and then sighed, smacking his shoulder.

"You're mean. You could have told me that at any other time!" Arthur smirked at his lover, amused by her scolding.

"He told me you were 'awesome', and I shouldn't wait too long, or someone else might beat me to it." Pink flooded her cheeks, and he laughed, a full laugh one might have heard down the hall, if they weren't distracted by pipboy games or books.

 

 

_Each time they close their eyes and say goodbye_

 

 

She wanted to peek. He had dimmed the lamp, and she had changed quickly, tugging the shirt on, then shedding her other clothes beneath it with a bit of fumbling. She heard the sound of fabric rustling, and knew it would be Danse changing from the faded denim he wore instead of the Brotherhood Uniform he'd packed away in a drawer back at the Castle. She knew what his pyjamas looked like; a pair of a faded blue scrub pants that tied at the waist, and usually whatever shirt he'd worn that day, usually a tee.

"I am changed now." In response to her words, he turned the lantern back up, and she turned around, tugging a little at the hem of the large shirt, which came abut halfway down her thighs. She would ask Nora for something to wear on her bottom half tomorrow morning, she decided, and then lifted her gaze from the floor.

Her heart almost stopped, and then a sudden warmth flooded through her; her cheeks felt hot, and other, less appropriate places did as well. It was a very strange feeling, but it certainly wasn't bad.

It was definitely some kind of reaction to the sight of the former Paladin with no shirt on. 

He had scars in a few places, and bruises in others, but whoever had been responsible for creating Danse was an artist. She recalled images of drawings by renaissance masters long dead and forgotten by the people of the Wasteland.

He lifted a dark brow. 

"Curie?" He said her name, and she gave a little squeak, blushing brightly.

"I--um--you--have--a lot of--scars." She was blushing and stammering and staring at the floor and feeling like an idiot, which was foolish, because she was programmed to be brilliant. She could name every muscle she so admired as he moved, taking a seat on his own bed, the lantern beside him. 

Curie backed up a pace, to perch on the edge of Arthur's bed, and he smiled a little.

"Don't you want to see the pictures?"

 

 

_Rest in peace and give yourself to harmony_

 

 

Their laughter had passed, and their passion resumed, and once more, Arthur found himself lost in her arms. The sounds she made, the way she breathed his name, half a whimper, half a moan. It was nearly enough to push him over the edge.

He had to think about Quinlan's pinched face and the way Teagan would smirk when they all found out. 

He thought about the Council of Elders, losing their shit because he was banging the General of the Minutemen. Then he could only think about the woman beneath him, wrapped around him, her teeth scraping his bottom lip as they kissed.  
Arthur had known it was a risk, sleeping with her the first time. He'd really thought it wouldn't happen again. Just a drunk fuck when they were celebrating a victory. She'd apparently thought so too.

And now she was more than a one night stand, or a drunken mistake. She wasn't his girlfriend, because they were hiding it. But she was his lover.

And he was definitely in love with her.

It wasn't just the way she'd boldly invited his attention on the foredeck, or the way her little smirk could drive him mad. It wasn't just because when he wasn't touching her he ached to touch her, as if the warmth of her skin against his was the only warmth left in the world.

It was because she was, in many ways, what he wanted to be. What he tried hard to be. 

A good leader; in control, but not without mercy, compassion, and humor. Nora put people at ease when she wanted them at ease, and she could scare the crap out of men twice her size when she was angry enough. He was intimately familiar with that sensation as well.

"Oh god...Arthur!" She breathed his name, and her body tightened around his, and he couldn't hold it back anymore. He came, and so did she, and he stayed inside her, kissing her firmly so his mouth wouldn't betray him by declaring his feelings.   
She knew how he felt. He was still waiting for her to say those words back.

 

 

_I've seen it many times_

 

 

Danse realized belatedly that the book didn't have any pictures. It was called 'Treasure Island', and it was about Pirates and buried treasure. Curie came and sat with him anyways, her bare feet tucked under her rear, Her long shirt tucked under her for decency, but as he read, she got closer and closer, until her head was on his shoulder, and her knees were pressed against his thigh.

He stumbled a few times, simply because the warmth of her body pressed against his side was distracting him. His eyes kept flicking off the page to take in her pale legs, or to watch the way she fiddled with the hem of her nightshirt with one hand, the other tucked under her chin. 

He finished the first chapter, and then closed the book slowly, letting it come to rest on his lap.

"Curie?" She looked up at him through her dark lashes, blushing a little. 

"Oui, Danse?" God, the way she said his name, with that accent of hers. French, Nora had called it. He hadn't heard it before, though he'd heard of the prewar country of France. The name was mostly on ancient bottles of wine. 

"About...this afternoon." Pink flooded her cheeks, and she looked away.

"I am sorry, for being so foolish. I was...very worried for you. I am truly sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She looked regretful, and Danse hesitated a moment. Then he caught her chin lightly, tilting her face towards his. Slowly, so he didn't alarm her, he leaned close, and kissed her, very chastely, on the lips, holding it for a moment before he pulled away.

"I was worried for you, too." It wasn't 'I love you'; it was too soon for that. But it was something, and she blushed, her hand pressed to her heart for a moment, her eyes closed.

"Oh, this feeling in my chest...like...like butterflies trapped inside me." Danse smiled a little.

"Yeah...me too." Curie blushed shyly, but when he opened the book, she tucked her arms around his, and cuddled more comfortably against his side, a little happy smile on her face.

 

 

_Each time they close their eyes and say goodbye_

 

 

He hadn't had a chance yet, to fall asleep with her. He could have at the Castle if he hadn't made her angry with him. Now he could hardly remember why she was mad at him at all. He had gone to the Armory to fetch his weapon, and heard Nora speaking with the older woman.

How she didn't think he should love her, bcause of what she had done.

She thought she was a monster.

To Arthur, Nora Pendleton was the finest person he knew. He thought her to be stronger, and kinder than Sarah Lyons had been, and he'd cared deeply for Sarah and her father both. He occasionally complained inwardly that she carried herself as 'morally superior' to most of the Brotherhood, often including him. 

He and Danse had discussed what Nora had told Danse, how upset she had been. It had been a surprisingly unawkward conversation, and he'd been surprised to see Danse admit how ashamed he was, to have flouted the Brotherhood's beliefs by being a part of them. 

Arthur had confessed that he was just as ashamed that he'd had to remove Danse from his post for something that seemed so...insignificant, now that he knew so many Synths personally. He said he intended to change the Brotherhood of Steel, and he had. The Brotherhood had been like the Minutemen were, under Elder Lyons' leadership. He'd turned them back into an Army, certainly, but he had regrets about it now.  
Danse had asked if he had permission to comment on something that was no longer his business. Arthur had physically winced, and insisted upon it.

 

 

_Rest in peace and give yourself to harmony_

 

 

"General Pendleton once told me that the Brotherhood of Steel is a Sword, and they're very good at it. The Minutemen are Shield, and they're good at it, too. But neither a sword or a shield are as effective on their own, and if they try to do both jobs, they can sometimes fail at both instead."

Danse had hesitated, and Arthur had understood why. Danse was seeing in himself the thing that they had been taught to hate and destroy. 

Except Danse was not just one of the finest Paladins, but one of the finest men Arthur had ever known. It was hard to see that monster in the tired man's eyes.

"Elder Lyons was a great leader. But he wanted us to be Shield and Sword, and it spread the Brotherhood too thin. You have refocused the Brotherhood into an Army, and I would lay good caps down that they're the finest army in the world today. But they aren't a Shield, and they shouldn't try to be."

It was only as he spoke about his new calling that Danse straightened, suddenly a soldier instead of just a man. His voice was filled with pride, it practically shone out of him. Danse believed as much, if not more, in Nora's local militia than he ever had in the Brotherhood. When she gave orders, he never had to struggle with them. He trusted her implicitly.

"The Minutemen...We...can protect the Commonwealth. We may not be huge, but our numbers grow in leaps and bounds. More people joining every day; we've got coursers--COURSERS--in our ranks. And not just synths; Humans, and Ghouls, and even a bloody Supermutant." Arthur had chuckled, and Danse had too, shaking his head in dismay.

"What Nora has created here is...almost a miracle, and how she makes it all work, I'll never understand, and frankly, I'm terrified that if she dies, the whole thing might fall apart. But if we can work together, the Brotherhood and the Minutemen...the Commonwealth could become the safest place in America. You and Her...I think together, the two of you could do whatever you decided needed doing." 

Arthur knew that Danse wouldn't say it, because his opinion shouldn't have mattered anymore to Arthur, even though it did. He suspected, however, that Danse approved of his feelings for Nora.

It had made Arthur feel ashamed once more, about how he'd spoken of Curie. Like she was somehow less a person than Danse, and in his gut, he knew she wasn't. Nora wasn't wrong about Synths, the Brotherhood was. 

Now he had to make a bunch of frightened old men believe it too. Oh, and let him marry her. 

Maybe the Alien Ship wouldn't be enough. 

He was asking rather a lot.

 

 

_Give yourself to harmony_

 

 

"You're staring, Arthur." Her sleepy murmur startled him, and she laughed a little, opening her eyes. 

"Sorry. Just being weird and watching you sleep." She cuddled against him; her head resting on his shoulder, body tucked neatly against his side, his arm around her shoulders. He ran his hand up her bare arm, hugging her a little as he pressed a kiss against her crown.

"You're thinking." Her eyes closed, her voice sleepy. And still, she could see right through him.

"About the Council."

"About us?" She opened her eyes, turning a little more, raising herself on her elbow in the faint light of a large candle on her dresser. He didn't answer, and she sighed a little, leaning towards him to kiss him softly.

"Don't worry about them. When the time comes, we'll decide what to do. Together." He hugged her against his chest, and gave her a lingering kiss.

"I know. I just...hate holding back. Hiding, like kids trying not to get caught." She laughed a little, her thigh sliding over his, rubbing against him playfully.

"It adds a certian thrill, I'll give it that. But...I do enjoy the freedom to flirt with you in front of our friends." He lifted a brow.

"Your friends. I don't have any friends, remember?" He regretted the words immediately when she scowled, and flicked him hard in one of his admittedly sore shoulders.

"Ow! Shit, I'm sorry! Don't kick me out of bed for being a dick again!" he pleaded, pulling her close and playfully kissing her throat. She laughed, and gave his hair a little tug so he looked up at her.

"That would hurt Danse, I think...if you said he was only my friend and not yours too. Honestly, I think he likes you more now than he did when he was still one of your little rhetoric fountains." He gave her a look of distaste, but let the dig slide. He was technically being an ass still.

"You're right, and I am sorry. The truth is, Danse and I had a very...enlightening conversation before I came to bed...and I think that with examples like Danse and Curie as ambassadors for their people...I think I can get the Brotherhood to...tolerate them."

She frowned again, and he caught her wrist before he could feel that punishing sting.

"I want more than that, believe me...but I already made a lot of changes...it's difficult, to swing something as big as the Brotherhood into any kind of abrupt change of direction and ideology. The Prydwen doesn't exactly turn on a bottlecap." Nora smiled a little, and kissed him softly.

"See? Half the job is done already. And you won't be alone when you face those Elders, Arthur." She slid her wrist from his grasp, clasping his hand against her cheek for a moment, before placing a kiss on his palm.

"I'll be with you."

 

 

_Underneath the stars_

 

 

He hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep. He closed the book, marking the page with a bit of scrap paper, before setting it aside. Her head was on his shoulder, and he shifted a little, trying to lay her down gently. Curie woke, and blinked at him a couple of times before she blushed shyly and sat up.

"I am sorry! I know that Synths don't need to sleep but your voice is just so...soothing." She shrugged helplessly, and it made Danse smile slightly.

"Sleeping is still good for you mental health." Curie nodded in agreement, then unfolded her legs, rising off his bed with a yawn, stretching luxuriously. Seated behind her still, Danse couldn't help but notice that the hem of that long shirt lifted just enough to show the attractive curves of her backside before she let her arms fall. He swallowed a little, and rose, turning the lamp down, plunging the room into a darkness deep enough that he could barely see her, still standing next to his bed. 

When he returned to her side, she was blushing, and looked to be struggling to find words. He hesitated a moment, then lifted a hand, catching her gently by the hip, pulling her a little closer. Her soft hands came to rest on his bare chest, and as he bend his head to kiss her, one of her hands lid up to rest behind his neck in a comfortable way.

The kiss was slow, and gentle, and when it broke, Curie was flush and a little breathless.

"I know we do not need to sleep, Danse...but if it is not too much trouble...may I fall asleep with you tonight?"

She was blushing and shy, and he had very manly urges to pull her down to the bed with him, but instead, he kissed her softly, and gave a firm nod.

"Nothing would make me happier."

 

 

_Underneath The Stars_

 

 

_Under Stars - Aurora_


End file.
